Teresa
Teresa auch genannt Teresa mit dem leisen Lächeln war ihrer generation Nummer 01. und gilt als die stärkste unerwachte Nummer 01. Sie rettete ein kleines Mädchen das sie Clare nannte. Später wurde sie von der halberwachten Priscilla hinterhälltig getötet. Persönlichkeit Teresa ist eine derartig starke und stolze Kriegerin die deshalb von vielen bewundert wird. Als sie auf ein kleines Mädchen traf, das sie vor einem Yoma rettete hängte diese sich an sie anfangs stieß teresa sie brutal weg und versuchte sie auf irgend eine art loszuwerde,doch sie lernte das Mädchen zu lieben und nannte sie diese Clare , da es die Legende von den zwei Schwesern Teresa und Clare gibt. Sie war zum teil glücklich das sie starb, weil sie Clare getroffen hatte und nach Irenes Worten menschlicher wurde. Biografie Teresa war einst die starke und unheimlich stolze Nummer 01 die Menschen und Kriegerinnen bewunderten sie und fürchteten sie. Als Teresa ein kleines Mädchen vor einem Yoma rette folgt dieses ihr auf Schritt und Tritt die kleine schien verstummt zu sein, da sie kein Wort redete. Teresa merkte das alle Versuche die Kleine loszuwerden fehlschlugen als sie im Wald auf Banditen trafen hielt sie diese kurz für Yoma und schnitt einem die Hand ab, diese sagten das sie nie gedacht hatten im Wald auf eine Claymore zu treffen und dann auch noch auf so eine hübsche, der Anführer der Banditen sagte das die Claymore keine Menschen töten dürfen sonst werden sie selbst getötet, weshalb sie sagten das sie mit ihrem wunderschönem Körper spielen wollten.Teresa sagte wenn sie das gleich gesagt hätten hätte sie sich nicht gewehrt sie riss sich die uniform an ihrer Bruststelle auf und sagte, dass die ihr Körper anders wäre wodurch die Banditen dann das Weite suchten. Am nächstem Abend sah Teresa wie Clare vor weinen eingeschlafen war. Als Teresa sich ein stück in den Wald begeben hat bemerkte sie den banditen dem sie die Hand abgeschnitten hatte dieser sagte das er sie nicht töten sondern entehren und sexuell missbrauchen würde Teresa whrte sich nicht und sagte das ihr Körper anders sei und er tun solle was er wolle in dem Augenblick kahm Clare die ihm einen Baumstamm mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf schlug der Räuber wahr sehr erbost und prügelte auf Clare ein diese von teresa beschützt thumb|Clare umarmte Teresa da sie Teresa sehr lieb hatte wurde.Clare fing an zu sprechen worauf Teresa sehr erstaunt reagierte. Clare erzählte ihr warum sie sich so an sie klammert,da sie Teresas Leid und traurigkeit in ihren Augen sah un amuarmte sie fester. teresa war sehr erstaunt fing an zu weinen und fiel auf die Knie und umarmte Clare ebendalls und sagte das Clare sie gerlert hat das auch silberne Augen weinen können. thumb|left|Teresa machte Clare ein schönes Kleid als Geschenk. thumb|Clare bat Teresa nocheinmal sie nicht alleine zu lassen. Als sie in dem Dorf angekommen waren schenknte sie Clare ein Kleid und sagte das es ihr sehr gut steht und sie damit sehr hübsch aussieht. Sie bat die Leute um einen gefallen das sie das kleine Mädchen bei scih aufnahmen, weil sie ein ganz normales Mädchen ist. Die Leute erwiesen ihr den gefallen worauf Clare sich das Kleid auszog und sagte das sie keine schönen Kleider will nur das Teresa bei ihr bleibt wo Teresa daraufhin die Worte erwänte das sie ein Mensch ist und unter Menschen leben müsste eine ältere dame kahm und half Clare das Kleid wieder anzuziehn. Sie verabschiedeten Teresa. Als sie sich auf den Weg machte sah sie eine bande räuber der sie keinerlei beachtung schenkte als sie später das Dorf von weitem sah begab sie sich auf den schnellsten weg dort hin. Sie fand das ganze dorf in Flammen auf und sah das fast alle Männer tot am Boden lagen als sie sah das einer Clare in ihrer gewalt hat tat Teresa die wichtigste Regel brechen siethumb|Teresa wehrte sich gegen ihre hinrichtung und verletzte die anderen leicht tötete einen Menschen auch wenne s ein gefährlicher Räuber war. Sie hatte das Mädchen in ihrem schoß liegen bis diese aufwachte und überglücklich war das ihre geliebte Teresa wieder bei ihr war. Teresa beschloss nun das Mädchen groß zu ziehen und evrsprach sie nicht mehr alleine zu lassen, jedoch sollte Teresa von mehreren Claymores hingerichtet werden.Clare hatte große Angst um Teresa. Aber Teresa wehrte sich mit einem schlag geegen ihre hinrichtung und sagte sie wüsste jetzt was ihre bestimmung ist dem Mädchen eine glückliche Kindheit zu geben. Rubel bestellte somit nummer 02-05 die teresa hinrichten sollen. Als sie mit Clare in ein Dorf kahm tötete sie einen Yoma und wollte einfach nur ein paar Nächte in einem Gasthaus verbringen Teresa saß auf ihrem Bett als Clare sie fragte ob sie bei Teresa im Bett schlafen dürfte sie sagte das es doch zwei betten sind und sie sich nicht in eins quetschen müssen daraufhin schleif das Mädchen ein und Teresa läschelte. Doch schnell spürte sie das vier andere kriegerinnen sich im Dorf befinden Priscilla,Noel ,Sophia und Irene. Der Plan der vier war es das Priscilla sie enthaubten soll so bald Teresa aus dem Gebäude springt was Priscilla ,jedoch nciht tat sie thumb|left|Teresa war auch im zweikampf allen überlegensagte das es unfair were und stellte teresa zum Duell Sophia , Noel und Irene kahmen dazu, doch die vier hatten keienrlei Chance gegen Teresa die vier hatten ca. 20% ihrer Yoma Kräfte im Kapf Freigesetzt und konnten Teresa nicht besiegen, diese ihre nich nicht einmal einsatzte. Priscilla warde sehr wütend und sagte das sie Teresa nicht verzein konnte das sie einen menschen getötet hat man erzählte Priscilla nicht das es ein Räuber war deshalb vermutete das sie einfach so aus spaß einer Familie ein Mitglied gewnahm was sie an ihr Traumatisches erlebnis erinenrte als ihre Familie von einem Yoma gefressen wurde und sie gezwungen war ihrem Vater den Kopf abzuschlagen. Sie redete sich ein das Teresa an allem schuld ist und setzte mehr und emhr ihre Yoma kräfte frei so das sie schon weit über 70% ihre Yoma Kräfte freisetzte. Auch dadurch war sie teresa noch vollkommen unterlegen diese schaltete erst 10& frei und könnte Priscilla locker töten. Priscilla sagte das sie nicht mehr zurück kann wo Teresa ihr sagte thumb|Teresa wurde durch eine list von Priscilla enthaubtet die danach völlig erwachtedas sie sie töten würde damit sie als Mensch stirbt Priscilla willigte ein hatte aber nur geschauspielert und trente Teresa zuerst beide arme ab und tat thumb|left|Der Geist tereasa kehrte ans Grab von jean und sah sich stolz die inzwichen große Clare an.sie dann enthaubten, doch das fürhte dazu das Priscilla entgültig erwacht und neben Teresa noch Sophia und Noel tötete Irene täuschte ihren tod vor. Clare diese tief traurig war nahm den Kopf Teresaß und wollte auch zu eienr Claymore ausgebildet werden sie sollten irh allerdings das Fleisch und Blut von Teresa einsetzten, da Teresa wie eien Schwester für Clare war. In der letzten Folge erscheint der Geist Teresas an Jeans grab und läschelte Clare zu die inzwischen das richtige tat udn mit Raki reisen möchte stadt zur Organisation zurückzukehren, Aussehen thumb|left|Tersas AussehenTeresa hat wie jede Claymore Blonde Haare ihre Haare sind kräftig Blond und gewellt ihre Frisur gleicht der Sophias nur das sie länger ist. Sie hat auch wie jede andere Claymore silberne Augen die beim Aktivierend er Yoma kräfte Gold werden. Sie trägt eine Standart uniform. Teresa ist eine besonders schöne Claymore was auch öffters angesprochen wurde. Es wird spekuliert das Teresa ursprünglich Braune Haare hatte Verbindungen zu anderen Charaktere Clare Anfangs schubste sie das Mädchen grob artig weg und trat es mit füßen und war von ihrer anhänglichkeit genervt später war Clare ist wie eine kleine Schwester für Teresa sie gab ihr den Namen Clare. Teresa ließ das Mädchen in einem Dorf und versprach ihr das sie sie besuchen komtm als sie das Dorf in einem zerlegtem Zustand fand und Clare in der gewallt von Räubern tötete sie diese, wofür sie hingerichtet werden sollte was ihr aber egal war sie wollte alle Zeit der Welt mit ihr verbringen, als Teresa starb wollte Clare sie um jeden preis rächen Teresas Geist begegnete Clare und konnte nun in frieden ruhen. Irene,Sophia und Noel eigentlich hatten diese großen Respekt vor Teresa nahmen trotzdem den AUftrag an sie zu töten Priscilla Priscilla und Teresa waren von Anfang an Feinde. Man erzählte Priscilla das Teresa einen Mann tötete nciht das es ein Räuber war der ganze Familien auslöschte und die Väter und Söhne umbrachte. Das erinnerte Priscilla daran als ihr Vater starb und ihre Familie von Yoman gefressen wurde, deshalb evrspürte das eigentlich liebe,nette und zertliche Mädchen einen hass auf Teresa was sie zu einem erwachten Monster werden ließ und Teresa schließlich tötete. Es war Teil des Plans der Organisation Priscilla zum erwachen zu bringen und Teresa aus dem Weg zu Räumen. Der Bandit im Wald Teresa hielt ihn anfangs für einen YOma und schnitt ihm die Hand ab,da sie sich so herangeschlcihen haben und sie warschinlich überfallen woltlen. Später suchte er Teresa auf um sie mit einer vergewaltigung zu entehren was ihm aber nciht gelungen ist und es Teresa nicht weiter gestört hätte Gallerie Teresa7.jpg Teresa3.jpg Teresa2.jpg Teresa6.jpg Teresa4.jpg Clare teresa.jpg Teresa5.jpg Teresa1.jpg Teresaclarw1.jpg Clare6.jpg thumb|Teresas Auge thumb|Teresas Yoma Kraft Trievia *Tersa wurde Teresa mit dem leisen läscheln genannt wegen des stozen aber kleinen lächelb das sie hatte wenn sie Yoma tötete *Sie hätte Priscilla töten können wurde aber mit der Zeit mit Clare Menschlicher und tat es nicht was sich als Fehler erwies *Sie liebte Clare wie eine Schwester und gab ihr den namen Clare wegend er Legende der beiden Schwestern Teresa und Clare *SIe gallt als die stärkste Nummer 01 in der geschichte der Claymore (Im manga machte ihr Alicia um diesen Titel konkurenz) *Anfangs taht sie Clare wegtreten udn alles tun um sie los zu werden mit der Zeit schloss sie Clare ins Herz *Teresa ist eine ruige und stolze Claymore gewesen *Einpaar banditen woltlen sie missbrauchen wo sie ihnen ihren Körper zeigte der keinem Menschlichem Körper entspricht *Als einer der Räuber sie aus rache vergewaltigen wollte wehte sie sich nciht dagegen sondern sagte erneut das sie keienn menschlichen Körper hat und es sie keinerlei demütigen würd *Teresa iste ien besonders hüsche Claymore was öffters angesprochen wurde Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Gestorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche charaktere Kategorie:Haubtcharakter Kategorie:Ehemalige Claymore Kategorie:Ehemalig Kategorie:Einstellige Rangnummern Kategorie:Spitzname